There are a variety of shaped members that are formed from sheet metal coil stock using a plurality of successive forming stations. One example is the seamless ogee-type gutter used on residential and commercial buildings to transfer water from the eave to a downspout. Currently, there is a considerable demand for the five and six inch ogee-type seamless gutters.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,641 there is disclosed a portable roll forming machine for making gutters. This machine is constructed to form a single gutter width. U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,185 discloses a roll-forming machine for forming multiple panel shapes.